That Fateful Day
by Yacchi
Summary: Aomine looked at the body in front of him. This has to be a joke, right? Why are they calling him dead? And what's up with this so called grim reaper with absolutely no presence, telling him that he can have his life back if he accepted a deal? Based on YYH.


**This story is based on the anime Yu Yu Hakusho *v***

**YYH is like my childhood anime and I'm rewatching it this summer.**

**Then, suddenly this plot happened **

**and and QuQ *3* yeah (I can't even update fast in my other fic and now I made another *Q*)**

**Anyways, hope u guys enjoy it. **

**English is not my main language so if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I apologize *^* and yeah**

* * *

_'It's horrible...'_

_'He's a student at Teiko Middle.'_

_'How young...'_

_'The ID says...Aomine Daiki.'_

A certain tanned teen opened his eyes after hearing his name being called out from a bunch of murmurs all around him.

Noisy ass people. Why can't they just let him sleep?

Said teen, Aomine, yawned while rubbing his eyes. Once out of his comfort zone, he suddenly became aware of his surroundings.

_Huh...That's weird. Where was he..._

_Why are the people hanging in the ceiling?_

_Wait, WHAT?!_

Aomine stood up,

_Shit-_

or floated...if that was even possible.

He doesn't understand what's happening nor can he even remember how he gained the ability to float.

_Can humans even float?!_

Aomine knows that he might be stupid at times but its common sense that humans can't float.

Right...?

_'The ambulance is here!'_

Now, why would an ambulance be needed he-

Aomine choked as he saw two people carrying a body to the ambulance.

Not just any body... it was his own. Aomine stared at it and unconsciously touched his own face.

If that was him there...then who was he...here? Panicking, he frantically looked at the other people watching, mainly at the guys who carried his body.

"Wha...Oi! You! That body!"

Why was his own body being carried away?

Also, why does everyone seem to act like they can't see him?

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Having a short temper accompanied by panic, Aomine supposedly punched the guy in the white suit. That is, if he didn't go through the guy's body like oil in water.

"I hate cleanups... another dead one this season...Is that kid okay?" the white guy in the suit asked his companion, who was checking on a child, before going inside the ambulance.

"Yeah. Just a few scratches. Let's go." the companion took the child and entered the white vehicle as well.

Aomine just can't believe on what just happened. Some of the scenes clicked on his mind like a puzzle.

Look, he believed in a lot of things. And he was quite positive that this was one of the things he does not believe in.

'Okay...Aomine, you smart, cool guy. Calm down, let's just go over on what we remember.' Aomime told himself as he closes his eyes to recall what caused this incident.

* * *

It was a typical day at school.

Not really 'typical' since he barely even attends school.

So maybe he can actually call this day 'special' since he attended.

Anyways, he, the so called troublemaker of Teiko Middle, was just hanging out on the rooftop ever since he arrived at the school grounds.

_'Aomine Daiki of class 1-A, please proceed to Mr. Naoto's office'_

Despite the neverending announcements about him, Aomine just stayed on his sacred place until it was dismissal time.

"Mou...Dai-chan!" his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, also frequently scolds him whenever she gets a chance to. Especially when he decides to attend school.

"We've talked about this already, Satsuki. Just leave me alone to sleep."

"You barely go to school and when you do go, all you ever do is sleep on the rooftop!" Momoi crossed her hands while pouting "As class president, all you ever do is give our class a bad reputation."

"You sound like one of those old hags announcing my name on the loud speaker ever since I've arrived here."

"You're so disrespectful! Mr. Naoto's just worried about you! And I am too!" Momoi huffed "Hey, are you even listening-" the pinkette screamed when Aomine suddenly lifted her skirt up.

"Was the skirt always this short?"

"Dai-chan, you pervert! Go die!"

After surviving his friend's strong blows (Aomine could swore that darn woman is actually a man with that kind of punch.), the tanned teen proceeded in quietly leaving the place.

"Trash like you shouldn't even be allowed to go to any school" a certain voice suddenly appeared behind him while he was walking his way out of the hallway.

Of course, the day wouldn't be complete without those 'awe-inspiring' words from his other teachers.

"Because I give a bad reputation...woop dee doo. Guess what, I don't care"

And as usual, after hearing those words, he would now proceed in walking towards the sweet heavenly gates of this hellish compound and go on home.

At least, that's what usually happens. This time, another teacher suddenly approached him before he exited the compound.

"I've been calling for you on the loud speaker for 'quite' a while now, Daiki" his other teacher, Mr. Naoto sighed.

"I didn't hear it. Maybe it isn't 'quite' loud after all. See ya, old man."

"Wait, Dai-"

Aomine didn't wait for the teacher to finish as he wandered off the streets to go back to his place.

Home wasn't really that good but its definitely better than being inside that school. Sure, he's alone at home but who cares. He can always cure his boredom by fighting the guys on his neighborhood.

Though, this time, after the events from school, all he could do was grumble.

_'Why do old hags love to scold so much?'_

_'Ugh... This is the third time I've attended school this month and this is what I get.'_

And that's when Aomine met that kid playing with a ball on the streets...

He was a fan of basketball but this kid is doing it wrong. Why was he even playing on the streets?! It's dangerous.

Aomine picked up the ball that fell in front of him and yelled at the child.

"It's dangerous to be here kid! Why would you even play a ball in a street full of cars?!"

As he noticed the tears on the kid's face, Aomine sighed. He proceeded on doing some funny faces to cheer the kid up.

Well, everyone may hate him at school...but at least he can still cheer up a kid.

"Now, take this ball and go to the court if you wanted to play, okay?"

Aomine left the kid and crossed the street. Even so, he can't help but look at the child every now and then. Said child is still playing with the damned ball.

Woah...wait. Didn't he told the kid not to play already?

Oh, come on.

Whatever, it wouldn't be his fault if...

Suddenly, everything went by in a blur, as everyone sees a teen pushing a kid away from an incoming red car.

* * *

Aomine's eyes snapped open in realization.

_That kid..._

He got ran over by a car because he saved that child.

_Then...Was this the end? End of his life?_

He didn't even get to see that white light that people tell in the stories.

So, in conclusion...

"I'm...dead?"

_Well he's still concious but..._

_Does that mean he's a ghost right now?_

"That's correct."

Aomine gasped as he suddenly heard a voice behind him. Can ghosts even get haunted by another ghost?!

Aomine shivered as he murmured some chants in preventing spirits.

"Aomine-kun, those things only work in the movies." there was a tune of amusement in the newcomer's voice as he looked at Aomine.

_Eh?_

"How do you know my name? Wait...WAIT Who are you anyways?! " the teen suddenly realized that he can finally talk to someone. "YOU CAN SEE ME?! What...why?!"

"Calm down, Aomine-kun. You've already answered your own question."

_So...he really is dead._

"So, are you like, the one who's going to take me to hell? What are you, anyway?" Aomine said as he looked at the guy in front of him. Said guy has light blue hair, wears a kimono in the middle of summer and floats around while sitting in a wooden...stick?

Not to mention, this guy's presence is almost close to none.

"In your culture, I am what you call the grim reaper. I'm the guardian of River Styx."

"...But aren't grim reapers dressed in black or something? You look like someone who'll attend a festival." Aomime said as he took note of the clothes the boy was wearing.

"Well... The real reaper is kind of injured so I'll be replacing him for a while."

Oh great. Even dead people work? So what will he become now? A mailman of hell or something?

"You know...I really don't care anymore." Aomine sighed. "Just take me to hell"

_Why was he so convinced that he'll go to hell anyways?_

"Actually, Aomine-kun, I'm not here to take you in any of those places. I'm here because I was asked to deliver a message to you." the bluenette took out a book, from who knows where, and opened a page that he intends to read.

"Message?! From whom, the ruler of the under-"

"Aomine-kun, you weren't supposed to die today" the so called reaper interrupted as he began to read the book he is holding.

"Whaaaat?! Then are you telling me, the kid that I saved was the one you were expecting to die? Did that record book of yours told you that?!"

Was fate really cruel to a young kid who was just playing an innocent ball on the streets?If that's how fate would have gone, then Aomine wouldn't mind saving the child_._

"No. The child wouldn't have died." said the bluenette with a face that says 'as-a-matter-of-fact'

"But..." Aomine paused. He clearly remembers how the car was heading for the kid. "I saw it! I saw the car! How could the kid even survive if I did not push him?!"

"According to the records, the driver would have veered to the left. Leaving the child with only a few scratches from the bit of impact." the bluenette ended as he closed the book and looked emotionlessly on the teen in front of him. "In other words, your death was all for nothing."

Are replacement reapers really this blunt?! He could've rephrased it to save Aomine's worrying state.

"But...I saw it." the tanned teen grumbled.

He was announced dead and was suddenly told that he lost his life for nothing.

Life really resented him, huh.

"That's why I was asked to convey a message to you." the blank faced teen floated towards Aomine with a fiery look.

"What is that message thing you keep on mentioning about?!"

"A message which says that you could gain your life back if you agree in a certain deal."

"Is that even possible?! Then, how come all the dead people haven't become alive yet?!" Aomine suddenly thought of the horror movies he recently watched. Are those spirits also offered the same deal?

"You're the only exception, Aomine-kun. So, would you accept?"

Aomine ponders in his thoughts for a while.

_Getting his life back...Does he even want it?_

Now that he thinks about it, everyone is probably glad that he was gone. The teachers in his school would finally have one less man to scold. As well as Satsuki, who would probably be happy that her so called presidency would finally have a good reputation. And of course, the idiot thugs on his neighborhood, would be happy to get their territory back.

And being dead wasn't really that bad. All he does is watch people and float without anyone scolding him.

"You know, Mr. reaper dude, being dead isn't really that bad." Aomine grinned as he plans on whom he should visit.

"So, you're refusing?"

Yeah, spirits really are blunt. Aomine sighed.

"Still, if you changed your mind, don't hesitate to call" the bluenette suddenly disappears.

"Didn't you get what I just said?! I'm staying!" Aomine shouted to the air.

Once left alone, Aomine decides to just hover around the streets for the day before making up his mind to come to his house.

It was night time when he arrived at his destination. His accident happened yesterday so he's pretty much sure that there would be people in his home 'grieving' for him.

And true to his instincts, there were a lot of people. Most of them were his classmates and teachers whom he suspected were just getting extra credits for attending his funeral. He found his suspicions to be correct when he found some of his teachers hiding their smiles outside the front door of his house.

Aomine snickered. Just what he thought.

But Aomine suddenly found himself doubting when he saw one of the teachers, Mr. Naoto, cry sincere tears.

Somewhat feeling the atmosphere, Aomine entered his house and surprisingly found his parents inside. You see, his parents are barely at home so seeing them now, crying...it suddenly makes him speechless.

"Come on, Satsuki...we should leave." he heard one of his classmates say. He looked at the direction of the voice and found his childhood friend

"Dai-chan, you stupid...stupid...why do you have to leave? I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

Aomine became silent as he saw his friend cry. The last time he saw her cry was when he placed a frog on her hair... and that event wasn't so pretty since he got grounded for a month but that's not the point here. Satsuki was just alone as he is...at some point they were similar.

"Oi Ahomine!"

Eh? Aomine looked at the door and pretty much got surprised by the person he saw.

Remember the so called thugs who lives around his neighborhood that cures him out of his boredom? Well, its this guy standing in front of his house, Kagami Taiga, along with his trustworthy companions.

The guy's not really a thug, just a schoomate that usually annoys Aomine hence the given nicknames.

Though, he does consider that Bakagami to be his comrade even if they fight all the time.

"This must be a joke huh Ahomine?! Why are you running away?! I haven't even beaten you yet! You're just sca-" Kagami pointed to Aomine's coffin. The blue haired teen noticed a few tears on the red head's eyes.

"Taiga...I know you just miss him...but this is disrespectful." Himuro, one of Kagami's companions, bowed to the parents of Aomine before dragging his so called brother out of the room before he starts more tantrums.

All in all, the events that happened for the day surprised Aomine.

It made him have this heavy feeling on his chest as he left the house.

"So..."

Aomine flinched when he heard the familiar voice.

"Alright alright. I'll accept the damned deal." Aomine angrily pouted to the reaper in front him who seems to be pleased at his statement.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun" the bluenette bowed at him and Aomine just found himself wondering if all spirits are this polite...as well as blunt.

"You know...I mean, you know my name but I don't know yours. I can't keep calling you reaper dude. Or replacement reaper dude." asked Aomine.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aomine paused for a while before grinning at the spirit in front of him.

"Tetsu then."

There was a moment of silence and Aomine wasn't sure if Kuroko was even pleased with the nickname he gave him.

"Anyways, we do not have much time, Aomine-kun. Let's go to the Spirit World to know what deal the higher ups will give to you."

"The Spirit wha-"

Aomine wasn't able to finish his statement as the bluenette suddenly dragged him using his wooden stick to go to the said place.

What did he even get into?

* * *

**I don't know why Yusuke being Aomine and Kuwabara being Kagami always appear in my mind QuQ**

**And of course, Kuroko *v* being botan but not exactly the same since the real grim reaper hasn't been revealed yet.**

**yeah~ Thanks for reading guys~**


End file.
